


The Beauty of Bruised Fruit

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [29]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation, Lord John's Bad Years, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: For George Everett mild humiliation is part of the fun.





	The Beauty of Bruised Fruit

There was something haunted about John Grey, the way he drank and lost himself in George’s arms. A better man would have taken gentle care with him, but a better man would never know the exquisite pleasure of pushing John past his limits, whispering such filth into his ears. 

“Was I not right, John? Did you not enjoy yourself?” George asked. There was no need to ask, of course, but for the thrill of seeing the expression on his face. A man rarely looked as beautiful as when being forced to admit his weaknesses. And John’s reluctance was particularly becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the humiliation [prompt](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
